Another Scenario
by LolyGothica
Summary: What if Kouichi came to the digital world with a trailmon? What If Kouichi was an overprotective and strict older brother to Kouji and their parents never divorced? What if Kouji wasn't a lone wolf? Takouji, with Takuya deals with overprotective Kouichi.
1. Chapter 1

1. What if Kouichi came to the digital world with a trailmon?

2. What If Kouichi was an overprotective and strict older brother to Kouji and their parents never divorced?

2. What if Kouji wasn't a lone wolf, but your average fifth grader and a bit naive boy instead?

**Warning**: Shonen-ai, Takouji (means seme!Takuya and uke!Kouji), HUGE OOCness both in Kouji's and Kouichi's parts. See? I WARN you about the HUGE OOCness. Flamers would be eaten raw by Vritramon.

And, uh, heehee, maybe some of you are thinking of why didn't I write my multichapter (from other fandom) fic first? I just get this idea and it won't leave me alone so I think I'd better if I write the idea down and then focus on my multichapter fic. Gomenasai =='

"I don't own Digimon Frontier and never make any money by this fic."

**ANOTHER SCENARIO**

Takuya was running at his full speed to catch the railing of the train. The train wasn't on its full speed so he had to catch it up before it began running faster. After several tries, he finally got a hold of the railing and hopped up to the train.

He sighed in relief, that was close. He straightened up and was about to open the door of the coach, but a pair of boys from the other train took his interest.

They were dark haired, with matching dark blue eyes. Their faces were so much look alike. And by the look of their interaction, the way the short haired gripped the wrist of the long haired to keep him steady from the running he just done, he knew they were brothers, most likely twins. And yes, twins they were.

The slightly smaller boy of the two, whose hair was long and tied in a low pony tail, still panting. The short haired put his hand on the other's shoulder to calm him. A look of pure concern was all over his face. And after awhile the long haired boy calmed enough to mumble thanks to his companion.

The short haired boy took notice of the other condition and thought he would be alright. So he opened the door of the coach and entered it, confident that the long haired boy would follow his lead.

Just then, Takuya's eyes and the smaller twin's eyes met. For the first time Takuya realized that this long haired boy was... Stunning. His twin was stunning too, any girl would like to have a date with either of them. But this one, he is not that kind of stunning, not a cool and handsome kind of stunning, but more to adorable kind of stunning. Takuya didn't know why he thought that way toward the other boy, maybe since his blue eyes shined innocent and naïveté.

Too entranced by the other, Takuya didn't realize the bluenette was smiling to him. Takuya blinked before grinned -unfortunately rather dumbly, to the other boy. The boy just chuckled by Takuya's expression.

Takuya grinned wider as he scratched the back of his head. After some awkward fidgeting on Takuya's part. He leaned on the railing, his hands gripped the railing.

"What's your name?" Takuya yelled.

Taken back by Takuya's abrupt question, the boy just blinked.

"Your name?" Takuya tried again.

"Ah, Minamoto Kouji, you?" the boy shouted back.

"Kanbara Takuya!" Takuya replied.

That was their only conversation. The two just stared to each other eyes. Takuya then noticed that Kouji's pale cheeks suddenly dusted with pink. Takuya beamed at the sight. Kouji was blushing! He was blushing because of Takuya's stare!

Well, that was Takuya's over self confidence spoke.

But their sweet moment ruined with the appearance of the short haired boy from before. He seemed annoyed that Kouji didn't enter the train after him. Takuya could see Kouji was saying something to defend himself. The short haired boy then hauled Kouji not too gently into the train.

"Kouichi-nii!" Kouji shouted as he almost stumbled into the train.

"No buts, that's dangerous." Kouichi admonished as he captured his twin's upper arm to prevent any fall might happen from his stumbling.

Takuya watched the entire scene with a frown. Unlike his little brother, this Kouichi was rather different. He was handsome too but far from adorable. How come two people with identical faces could be so far different in someone's perspective?

From the window, the short haired boy, whose name was Kouichi, looked at him. Takuya looked back at him in response. They just stood like that for a short time because their eye sight then blocked by the brick wall of the tunnel. Takuya stood there for a moment before went inside the train. Which then he met with Orimoto Izumi, Shibayama Junpei, and Himi Tomoki.

(scenebreak)

"No! That's Junpei and Tomoki." Izumi said with concern clear in her voice. Raremon was attacking them.

"I have to save them." Takuya said to himself as he took his digivice out.

He stared at his digivice for a second trying to figure out how to evolve to Agnimon. That time he was just evolved, but how to do it now? Junpei's and Tomoki's scream backgrounding his musing. He was pressing randomly one or two buttons.

"Takuya!" Izumi yelled.

"Shit!" Takuya tried harder before watching the scene in front of him again. His eyes bugged in instant as he saw another person was actually with Junpei and Tomoki. How he didn't realized it in the first time was beyond his mind.

"KOUJI!" Takuya screamed.

"Eh? You know him?" Izumi asked, forgetting Junpei and Tomoki temporarily.

Kouji jumped and took Tomoki in his arms. Raremon kept attacking them until he cornered Kouji and Tomoki. Kouji almost fall onto a big hole in the center of the room as one of his feet slipped at the edge. Now he was sat on the edge of the ground with Tomoki clung on him.

"SHIIIT! Evolve evolve evolve! Let me EVOLVE!" Takuya grounded out as he frantically pressed the buttons of his digivice. Izumi sweatdropped, that little device could be broken anytime soon if it didn't show Takuya how to evolve. Fortunately, both for Takuya and the digivice itself, a bright red light emerged.

"Spirit evolution!" Takuya shouted.

Agunimon jumped in front of Kouji and Tomoki just in time. The two stared up at him in relieve.

"Agunimon." Tomoki smiled while Kouji couldn't help but stare and thought about how cool this digimon looked.

Takuya within Agunimon was elated. He could see the admiration in Kouji's eyes. Agunimon grinned. Now, time to put up his action as their hero.

Agunimon and Raremon fought for a short time. Because Agunimon, without warning, de-evolved back to Takuya. Who then just stood there with dumbstruck expression.

"Takuya?" He heard Kouji said his name. It was the first time he saw a digimon de-evolving into a human. He knew Takuya from the train, from the human world, so he was sure Takuya was human. Then how?

But Kouji didn't have time to muse it further because Raremon launched an attack toward his way. It was too late so he did one thing he could. He shoved Tomoki to Takuya but that resulted him stumbled back to the big hole behind him.

"KOUJI!" Takuya screamed as he extended his arm in futile attempt to reach Kouji. He wanted to leap toward them to shove them away from the path of the attack but Kouji beat him by shoving Tomoki to him.

"No!" Takuya desperately hit the ground beneath him. He could have saved him.

Izumi and Junpei who watched the event was surprised when Kouji fell. They couldn't do anything to help them anyway.

"Eh?" Izumi stepped forward as she saw the light from the ceiling holes moved toward the big hole in the center of the room. The lights were concentrated on the hole.

Takuya saw how the lights lightened the hole until it was too bright to look at. He felt Tomoki held on him tighter. Then he heard it clearly, Kouji yelled:

"Spirit evolution!"

(Then)

Takuya ran to the de-evolved Kouji who was on four panting. Izumi was checking Tomoki for injuries while Junpei went to Kouji too. Takuya kneeled beside Kouji and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Worry clear in his voice.

Kouji nodded, still tried to calm his breath. "Just a bit out of breath."

They sat on the floor. Takuya kept asking him whether he got any injuries which denied by Kouji each time. Takuya even swept a smear of dirt on Kouji's cheek with his gloved thumb. Which made Kouji blushed noticeably.

"Takuya, I'm okay." Kouji said with a frown, but the blush on his cheeks ruined his supposed-to-be-stern-expression.

"But still, maybe there is a damage you don't feel yet. Let me check it."

"Takuya." Kouji sighed as he gave up on debating. He let Takuya took his hand and rolled up the arm of his shirt.

Junpei observed the exchange with keen interest. Were they friends? Yes, they had to be friends. No reason for Takuya to care so deeply if they weren't friends. But even 'friends' didn't sit well for them. Junpei wasn't a naive boy, and he was the oldest of them. Takuya was too concern for Kouji who in the human form was able to hold his own with the little digimons, that was until one of them evolved. And Kouji, he looked fine with the way Takuya showering him with care. It was like they were more than friends.

No no no no, Junpei mused while shaking his head. He didn't bother if they were...boyfriends, but let's not judge them like that.

"KOUJI!"

All of them turned toward the source of the shout. Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki widened their eyes.

"Two Koujis?" Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki exclaimed.

"Kouichi-nii." Kouji called as he waved his hand for his twin brother. His other hand still in Takuya's possession

"Here you are, I look for you all aro- Hey! Hands off of him!" Kouichi ran to them.

"Hey!" Junpei yelled in surprise as Kouichi snatched Takuya's hands off from Kouji's arm.

Kouji gripped Kouichi hands as he looked the way his older brother glared at Takuya. "Kouichi-nii, stop it!"

"Eh? You wanna a go?" Takuya challenged when Kouchi took him by the collar of his shirt. They glared at each other first.

But Kouichi released him before any action occurred. He turned to Kouji and instantly checked for any injuries, just like Takuya did but a little bit more intense, just a little though.

"What happened to you?" Kouichi frowned.

"Nothing to be worried about, I had a fight-"

"You hit him?" Kouichi turned sharply to Takuya.

"What the, I didn't! I wouldn't, damnit!" Takuya shouted.

"I fought with a digimon." Kouji explained before Kouichi and Takuya began another quarrel.

"Huh?" Kouichi blinked. "How?"

"I have the spirit of the legendary warrior of light." Kouji explained.

"What?" Kouichi asked again, a frown prominent on his forehead.

"Let me explain." Bokomon came with Neemon, Izumi, and Tomoki.

(Then)

"It's best if we group up." Izumi said.

"I think that too." Junpei agreed with a grin.

"It's good for our survival when there are two spirits than just one." Kouji added.

"It's fun too." Tomoki grinned.

Takuya nodded and turned to Kouichi. They just needed one confirmation.

"If I say no?" Kouichi asked.

"Then we will just leave you alone." Takuya barked out.

"Kouji will go with me."

That hit Takuya and the latter immediately glared to the dark haired boy. Takuya looked at Kouji and saw the long haired boy was looking away. Kouji definitely would go with his brother, he wouldn't let Kouichi alone in this world.

An awkward silent fell upon them. No one dare to speak.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Forest Terminal." Kouichi suddenly said.

"Eh?" Junpei confused, as were the others too.

"Kouichi-nii? I thought you didn't want to group up." Kouji asked.

"I said 'IF', didn't I?" Kouichi grinned.

"Temeeee!" Takuya roared before running to Kouichi and wrestling playfully with the older twin on the ground. Which soon followed by Tomoki. Then ended immediately when they heard Junpei decided to join them.

**End**

Yup, that's all for this fic. I maybe make some companions of this fic (means fics with same settings). Thanks for reading guys. And review?

(' w ')d


	2. Chapter 2

Hwahaha, I got this idea and it bugged me so I had to write it down (lame excuse).

"I don't own Digimon Frontier and never make any money by this fic."

**CHAPTER 2**

"Spirit evolution!" Kouichi commanded after he got his own human spirit of legendary warrior of darkness.

"Kouichi-nii." Wolfmon said to himself.

Gigasmon was gritting his teeth together. He was so close for getting the data of the hill yet another spirit emerged and was taken by the human child. But it was okay, since apparently the spirit was human type. Gigasmon was beast type, another human type wouldn't give any difference. Or so he thought.

"Duskmon." Kouichi finished his evolution.

"I don't like it." Fairymon stated as she watched Duskmon from above.

"What do you mean?" Blitzmon asked.

"The spirit, it's so dark and frightening."

"Well, that what you got from the spirit of darkness." Agunimon said with a grin.

"Huh, don't be so cocky human. Another human type won't change anything." Gigasmon gloated before attacking the newly evolve Duskmon.

And with only one swift swipe of his red blade, Gigasmon groaned in pain. Gigasmon kneeled on the ground while clutching his shoulder where he met the red-blood blade. He stared up to his new opponent. Duskmon just stared down at him, as if he was a worthless being.

"Don't look down on me!" Gigasmon roared before lunging to Duskmon. The attack met another strike with Duskmon's blades.

"Sh-shit." Gigasmon groaned before his digicode emerged and circled his body. The spirits of legendary warrior of earth came forth.

"Good! Now, purify him, Duskmon!" Agunimon yelled enthusiastically.

But when he got only impassive stare thrown his way, Agunimon sensed something wrong with Duskmon. Duskmon then turned his attention to the groaning Grottomon. It seemed he was bored already with Grottomon. So he looked to the second closest digimon to him, which was Wolfmon.

"Oi, Duskmon." Agunimon called as Duskmon approached the kneeling Wolfmon who was still gripping his injured arm. The red blade in his arm raised ever so slowly.

Wolfmon could do nothing but stared at Duskmon. The warrior was considerably taller than him. It was like the fact that Koichi was his older brother thus he should be taller than him applied in their digimon forms, what a coincidence. Wolfmon looked up to Duskmon. He just stared down at him without any emotion flickered in his eyes.

"Duskmon?" Wolfmon could feel something was off with Duskmon. But he kept denying it. He didn't want to believe that his brother was coming to him while raising his blade as if to strike him dead.

(Scene skip)

"Are you insane?" Ardamon yelled while blocking the blades of Duskmon. Wolfmon was on the ground groaning in pain while clutching his side. Inside Sephirotmon, Kouji had insisted that he would be the only one facing Duskmon and it would be him who would bring Kouichi back.

But the power of the darkness warrior was too much for him. Duskmon was too powerful even when he fought him with his beast spirit. No wonder Kouichi still wasn't able to control that darkness spirit. Moreover, there was a time where Duskmon began viewing him as his arch enemy.

"He is your brother! The one you always protect! He is Kouji! Get hold of your spirit, KOUICHI!" Ardamon screamed the last part. For a brief second Takuya within Ardamon saw the shadowy form of Kouichi overlapped with Duskmon figure. There, maybe he reached him.

Why? Why couldn't he help his older brother. All this time it was Kouichi came to his aid. He couldn't remember even once ever help him in anyway. It always Kouichi helped him, took care of him, defended him, protected him. He wanted to do those things even for once to his brother. Why couldn't he? And now, Ardamon was the only one strong enough to face Duskmon in a battle one on one. It was Takuya, whereas it should be him.

In desperation, Wolfmon stood up fisted his hand. He lunged forward, ignoring the cries of Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. It might be a futile attempt. But he really wanted to shake his brother out of the spirit clutch.

He punched Duskmon on the face. It was pretty much just a normal punch. But Wolfmon put all his feeling for his brother in the punch. Desperately hoping his feeling would reach Kouichi consciousness.

Ardamon was surprised. One second ago he was holding off Duskmon blades from advancing on Wolfmon, but then the next second the darkness warrior was sent flying by the light warrior.

The punch didn't affect him in the slightest. Duskmon shouldn't have been sent flying by the punch. It wasn't physical, it was more of an emotional force which shoved him aside. Why did this light warrior never try to actually hurt him? They always fought, but somehow Duskmon felt how Wolfmon never intend to hurt him in his attacks. Duskmon always attack with hatred, while this Wolfmon always attack him with- desperation, for the lack of words. Why?

"_Wolfmon..." _Duskmon trailed in his mind, searching for the right fragment in his memory as he kneeled on the ground.

"_Kouji..."_ He trailed again. That name, it was so familiar. And somehow warming his cold and dark heart.

"_Litle brother?"_ Duskmon eyes snapped wide open. All memories crush down upon him. Wolfmon was Kouji, his own little brother. The person he had vowed to protect. Duskmon raised his palms. He stared in horror to those hands which had countless times struck the smaller digimon.

"Wh-what have I done?" Duskmon stuttered and panted as he gripped his head. His eyes closed tightly.

"Duskmon." Wolfmon called, immediately ran to Duskmon. But Ardamon expanded his arm in front of him. Wolfmon looked up to him in question, which answered with shaking head by Ardamon.

"Not yet." Ardamon said.

But then, a miracle happened. The digitama of Seraphimon flew to their direction, completely unresponsive to Bokomon's call. The digitama shone brightly, and as in slow motion, Duskmon body first engulfed in the light from the digitama.

"My son-daughter!" Bokomon kept calling the digitama.

"What happens?" Tomoki asked.

"It happens again, it's like back then with Takuya." Izumi stated.

The light gradually dimmed and after that the digicode of Duskmon appeared. The next thing happened was the digimon de-evolved into Kouichi. Wolfmon, seeing it, immediately launched himself to catch Kouichi before he hit the ground.

"Kouichi-nii." Wolfmon shook the smaller form gently but seeing the boy didn't respond he let Kouichi had his rest and then Wolfmon de-evolved.

Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Neemon, and Bokomon with the digitama of Seraphimon came running to them. Takuya was already beside him after de-evolving from Ardamon. He kneeled down to Kouji.

"How is he?" Takuya asked.

Kouji frowned in worry while shook his head. "I don't know."

"I think he will be okay now." Izumi said.

"How so?" Tomoki asked, echoing Kouji's silent question.

"The digitama, I think it had freed Kouichi from the darkness spirits clutch." Izumi answered with a smile as she bent down to have a closer look to Kouichi.

"Yes! Izumi-chan is right. Kouichi won't be controlled by the spirits unless he evolves." Junpei commented without realizing he had hit a sour spot of the long haired boy.

Hearing that Kouji visibly flinched. Takuya saw this and immediately stood up with nerve lines twitched on his forehead.

"Junpei, don't you have any delicacy!" Takuya yelled.

"As if you have." Junpei muttered.

"Yes, I have." Takuya crossed his arms.

"Only for Kouji." Junpei commented before smirking in triumph.

Takuya's face turned from a healthy tan to Agunimon's themed color in a record time. He stumped to Junpei who was laughing while clutching his stomach. It was hillarious how he could shut Takuya up instantly.

It was no secret any longer for Junpei and Izumi that Takuya fell hard for Kouji, just as much as Kouji fell for Takuya. The first time Junpei saw their interaction after Kouji gained his human spirit he already suspicious. Then during their adventure, his suspicion was getting stronger.

Takuya could be really scary when he wanted to. And one of the times when he wanted to be scary was when their enemies decided to mess with Kouji. It was that time after they were confronted by Duskmon and got separated. Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki were held captive and Ranamon and Mercuremon tortured them. Kouji leapt out from his hiding place and fought them with his human spirit. Of course he was defeated. Seeing that Takuya as Agunimon didn't waste anymore time. He joined the battle and surprised everyone how he managed defeating both Mercuremon and Ranamon and made them left the scene.

Takuya always been more aggressive, fiercer, gentler, and protective if it was concerning Kouji. While the long haired twin, being the more submissive person between them merely accepting anything Takuya gave to him. He rarely, almost never, showed offensive acts. Maybe because that was Takuya's part. He instead opted to do more affectionate things, such as taking care of Takuya when he caught a cold. It was amusing for Junpei, how they actually acted and completed each other like a couple while they in fact weren't, yet.

And now, Junpei had practically shoved it all on Takuya's face. The younger boy shouted incoherent things to him but Junpei could be careless.

While Kouji pulled Kouichi to him tighter with a blushing face. "What did that mean?" Kouji mumbled.

"Hmm, do you think?" Izumi teased.

"Oh, shut up." Kouji looked away in embarrassment.

(Then)

Takuya peered from the tip of his eyes to where Kouji and Kouichi were. Kouichi refused to sit with them in a same coach. He preferred another coach, right beside theirs. Kouichi had his head bent so low, almost touching his knees. His hands entwined. Even from this distance Takuya saw Kouichi's knuckles turned white.

Kouji desperately called for his brother but Kouichi didn't respond to him. He kept his head down. Kouji kneeled in front of him and put his hands on Kouichi's forearms in hope gaining even a little reaction. Kouichi flinched at this but he resisted from seeing Kouji. It took everything for Kouichi to ignore his brother's calls. Especially with the pleading eyes and gentle shake on his forearms. He really wanted to pat Kouji's head, to assure him he was okay and would be okay. But he couldn't even stare to Kouji's eyes. The guilt was eating him inside. He could see right in front of his eyes how himself as Duskmon or Velgemon launching several deathly attacks on Wolfmon or Garmmon.

"Kouichi-nii." Kouji called the last time before sighing in defeat. His onii-san was as headstrong as Takuya sometimes.

Unknown to Kouichi due to his position and bangs covered his eyes, Takuya came to them and stood beside Kouji. He took Kouji arms and urged him to release Kouichi's arms.

'Leave him alone.' Takuya whispered.

(Then)

"He won't see me in the eyes." Kouji stated as he sat beside Takuya on the coach. Junpei, Izumi, And Tomoki were chatting close to them.

Takuya sighed. Actually he felt sorry for Kouichi. He himself was an older brother to Shinya. He knew how terrible Kouichi felt right now. Even though it was out of his control, Kouichi wouldn't buy it. He would keep on blaming himself.

"Let him be for now." Takuya said.

"But how long? I don't like seeing him so down like this." Kouji looked back to Kouichi's slacked form.

"Let me talk to him first." Takuya said as he changed his sitting position to face Kouji with his upper arm on the backrest while his forearm upright to support his head. One foot bent on the seat.

"He doesn't want speaking to me, let alone you." Kouji frowned as he crossed his arms.

"It's easier for him to speak to us, but the hardest to you." Takuya said as he stared ahead to Kouichi.

Kouji closed his eyes to calm himself. He let his head on the top of the backrest and breathed out. Oh, how Takuya could easily kiss that slender pale neck which Kouji had bared freely. Takuya mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing in that gloomy moment.

"Fine." Kouji mumbled as he shifted to face Takuya still with crossing arms and head on the top of the backrest.

Takuya grinned. "I'll knock some sense to him, figuratively or even literally."

Kouji glared playfully before sighed and closed his eyes again. Takuya could see, Kouji was tired emotionally. All this time since Kouichi gained the spirit of Duskmon, Kouji couldn't help but worrying over Kouichi. Takuya knew some nights Kouji didn't get any sleep.

"Don't worry, I-" Takuya stopped himself as he saw the peaceful face of Kouji. Kouji's breathing was even and and deep. Takuya smiled, Kouji was asleep.

He was tempted to caress the pale cheek of the long haired boy. He looked back to Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, and the digimon. They were busy chatting. They wouldn't notice him, Takuya was sure. So, he raised his free hand to his mouth and bit the glove on his middle finger before pulling his hand away and freeing his hand from the glove.

Just a little caress, that wouldn't hurt anyone. Takuya actually found himself being careless about the other's thoughts since apparently they already knew about his feeling.

Without him knowing the naked hand was already cupping Kouji's cheek. Takuya smiled a little, it was soft and tender. He caressed it again and again. Takuya paused when Kouji shifted in his sleep. Thanks goodness he didn't wake up. Instead Kouji leaned in to his touch. Takuya's smile got even wider as he scooted closer to Kouji. He carefully put his upper arm under Kouji's head before move it slowly to his shoulder. Kouji's breathing still evened out. He even snuggled closer to the crook of Takuya's neck. Oh, Takuya was in heaven as he circled his hands on the smaller form.

But alas, his heaven lasted really short as Junpei called him.

"Umh, Takuya." Junpei called hesitantly.

"What?" Takuya whispered sharply as he gave the fat boy behind him a side look.

"It's better if you put Kouji back to his original position." Izumi said nervously.

"Why? Can't you see he..." Takuya trailed as he saw what made them became nervous. The reason was standing in front of him with murderous air around him.

"Kanbara, you've became so bold without me around, huh?" Kouichi whispered lowly, minded Kouji's sleeping state.

Takuya opened his mouth, before closing it again. The things he knew he had to do were two. First, put Kouji back and so he did. The second was, running.

Kouichi hot in his tail.

"TAKUYA YOU BASTARD!" Kouichi shouted as he considered his distance was enough to not disturb the sleeping boy.

"HE LIKES IT!"

"LIKE HELL!"

It seemed Kouichi would be back to his old self faster than they initially thought, much faster.

**End of Chapter 2**

Thanks for reading :D. Review?


End file.
